combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Request for Promotion:EpaX
As decided by the community, EpaX shall be appointed as an official moderator for the time being. ZeroExalted(Talk) • 19:36, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, fellow Wikians! Please evaluate my application to become a Rollback/Banhammer Moderator below, and vote whether I should be promoted or not. EpaX (talk) 06:04, December 18, 2012 (UTC)EpaX Note - This is not a competition. Noone will be fired if I am to be promoted. I am not running against another person, nor is there 1 spot to compete for. This is not, "Oh well, this person would do it better". About Me Who in the world am I? I am an active contributor of this wiki, and have been since November 2011. If assistance is required, I provide it if it is in my grasp of knowledge. What have I contributed? As a standard editor, I have incorporated my vast knowledge of Combat Arms into many wiki pages and answering the scores of queries in the comments section. In terms of editing, I contribute mainly to the ‘Overview’ and ‘Trivia’ section of a page, since I specialise in in-game information. I am constantly on the lookout for mistakes in an article, and abolish them as soon as possible. I have a good understanding of source coding, hyperlinks and templates, and use them efficiently throughout my editing. I currently have 2,083 wiki edits in the space of 13 months, many of which are in-depth edits. Attitude? I have a friendly, unbiased attitude, especially when it comes to editing. I treat every other editor with respect (unless, of course, they are vandalising). I am also a grammar Nazi when it comes to wiki articles, and tend to replace poorly structured sentences with better ones. Why do I want a promotion? Simply because of the increasing amount of vandals on this wiki, as well as the dwindling number of active moderators & administrators. It is frustrating when a person is constantly vandalising wiki pages right in front of my eyes.I have no efficient method to control the oncoming waves of vandalism (the 'Undo' function is slow and almost obsolete on persistent vandals). Sure, I could report it to an existing Moderator/Admin, but it would not do much since most of the staff is inactive anyway. Thus, I wish to be promoted so vandals can be taken care of immediately. Being a long-term contributor, I believe I am more than trustworthy of holding this position. Votes Please cast your vote here, write a comment about your decision (optional), and sign it with 4 '~'. Support * Muddapaka - More mods=less vandalism, history of good edits, knowledgeable of grammar rules, and knows his stuff. * Has been around for a while and has experience with the Wiki. Also makes good in-depth edits and contributions. AEROdaBOO (talk) 08:34, December 18, 2012 (UTC) * MCGerouk More Moderators is always good. * MVP EdwardJ Has a vast knowledge of combat arms, exceeding many old school players. Has great potential as a moderator if additional moderator powers are not abused, or target certain editors. Has near-perfect grammar and actively contributes to the wiki * Z-Rex A pretty cool guy. Oppose * Intel Giver - Due to how i have seen very little edits and other progression of you and only have seen you on the Chat once or twice i believe that if you are more noticeable then you may be promoted. Neutral * Need to see criticism taken and put into action. 02:43, December 19, 2012 (UTC) * Like Intel said, be on more often and you could get it. No point in giving moderator powers to someone who isn't fully active, if you know what I mean.. (stop going on Facebook :P) ILYx3 Discussion/Comments/Questions *User:MVP EdwardJ if you treat all editors with respect, why would you undo all my edits on trivia section; and put in the summary 'This is CA Wiki not real life Wiki FFS' because the trivia may be based on in real life, but is still related to the game. **How are your additions related to the game? As far as I know, your edits are based on facts about the real life weapon. And "This CA Wiki not real life Wiki FFS" is because you repeatedly added real life trivia, even to the same page after it was removed. EpaX (talk) 22:45, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Forum Threads